I Am Standing High
by ambudaff
Summary: Kisah perjalanan Harry Potter menemukan Horcruxes dan The Last Battle dari sudut pandang yang berbeda
1. Prelude

**Judul**: I Am Standing High  
**Tipe**: Novel-length  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: General  
**Karakter**: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, the Trio  
**Bahasa**: Indonesia  
**Waktu**: Setelah HBP/PBC  
**Disclaimer**: As usual

**PRELUDE**

14 Juni 1997

Hari sudah mulai remang-remang. Remus memasuki rumah kontrakannya. Lelah, mengantuk, segala rasa bercampur baur.

Ia menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya ke lubang kunci, '_Alohomora_', bisiknya, dan pintu terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Ketika itu sesuatu melayang terbang masuk, melewatinya, melewati daun pintu yang terbuka, langsung masuk ke ruangan yang gelap.

Benda itu, atau apapun itu, gelap juga. Sehingga untuk sementara Remus tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia menunjuk lentera yang tergantung di dinding dengan tongkatnya, dan ruangan pun terang.

Seekor burung hantu hitam legam, bertengger di atas sandaran kursi makan. Ia mengulurkan kaki kanannya. Ada paket berbentuk tabung, sedikit lebih besar dari pinsil, di sana.

Remus mendekatinya. Melepas paket itu, sambil burung hantu itu melihat kanan dan kiri, seolah takut ada yang melihat. Begitu paket itu lepas, burung hantu itu melesat cepat pergi, seolah takut diketahui.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Remus tadi, langsung hilang seketika. Paket apakah ini? Dari siapa? Mengapa begitu misterius, bahkan burung hantunyapun berkesan misterius?

Remus menutup pintu. Diletakkan ranselnya di kursi makan, lalu duduk di kursi satunya lagi. Rumahnya kecil, sehingga bila kau masuk, kau akan langsung dihadapkan dengan satu set kursi-meja yang berfungsi sebagai kursi makan sekaligus kursi tamu.

Paket tadi ditimangnya. Hanya ada tulisan:

**R LUPIN ****  
****WHEREVER YOU ARE**

Tulisannya tidak dikenal. Atau memang sengaja dibuat agar tidak dikenal? Huruf kapital-cetak memang biasanya sukar dikenali.

Dengan hati-hati Remus merobek sisinya yang dilem. Dikeluarkan isinya. Sebuah tabung dan secarik kertas. Dibacanya dulu kertasnya:

TEMPAT SEPERTI BIASA, PAKAI KALUNG PEMBROKE

Remus merenung.

Dibukanya tutup tabungnya, dicium aromanya. Tidak salah lagi, Ramuan Wolfsbane.

Di dunia ini hanya dua orang yang ia tahu bisa merebus Ramuan Wolfsbane. Pertama, Damocles Belby, penemu ramuan ini.**1)** Kedua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus.

Tapi, keduanya rasanya tidak mungkin. Damocles, terlalu terkenal untuk mengirimkan ramuan ini padanya. Kenalpun tidak Damocles ini pada seorang Remus.

Dan Severus, mungkin benar apa kata Harry dulu. Mungkin Severus hanya menuruti perintah Dumbledore untuk membuatnya.

Jadi, siapa?

Lagipula, Ramuan Wolfsbane ini dibuat kering menjadi seperti bubuk, sedangkan Ramuan yang pernah ia minum sewaktu di Hogwarts mendidih meletup-letup seperti baru diangkat dari kuali.

Remus kembali mencium tabung itu. Benar. Benar isinya Ramuan Wolfsbane. Dan, hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum Purnama.**2)** Waktu yang tepat untuk mulai minum Ramuan.

Remus melihat tabung itu, ada tujuh garis mendatar di luarnya. Dengan setengah tidak percaya, ditariknya sebuah cangkir dari lemari kecil di dekatnya, lalu isi tabung itu dituangkan sebagian, tepat sampai garis pertama.

Bubuk itu langsung masuk pada cangkir, dan lalu malih rupa menjadi cairan yang meletup-letup mendidih. Aromanya persis seperti Ramuan Wolfsbane.

Dengan gemetar, Remus mencicipi. Benar sekali. Rasa pahit itu, aroma itu… Siapakah kiranya yang berbaik hati mengirimkan Ramuan Wolfsbane ini?

Diraihnya surat yang menyertai.

TEMPAT SEPERTI BIASA.

Tempat seperti biasa? Tempat yang mana? Apakah paket ini tidak salah kirim? Tapi nama di bungkusan itu memang namanya.

Pikirannya berputar. Tempat yang biasa?

Remus bingung.

Lalu:

PAKAI KALUNG PEMBROKE.

Kalung Pembroke?

Saat itu Sirius bergurau. Dia membeli kalung yang biasanya diikatkan di leher anjing. Dia membelinya di toko Alen Pembroke, dekat rumah James. Kalung itu ada cincinnya. Biasanya, seekor anjing bisa mengambil gulungan koran dengan mendekatkan kalung bercincin itu, gulungan koran akan masuk ke dalam cincin dan dengan mudah anjing itu membawanya. Gulungan koran akan menggantung-gantung di leher. Tidak usah menggigit koran itu. Dan tidak akan dimarahi majikan karena korannya digigit. Dan cincin itu bisa diatur besar kecilnya, tergantung benda yang dibawa.

Sirius membelikan Remus kalung itu. 'Ini, untukmu, supaya kau bisa membawa gulungan koran tanpa harus menggigitnya' saat itu katanya. Remus hanya bisa nyengir.

'Kau sendiri kan anjing? Kenapa tidak kau beli sendiri untukmu? Atau, kau ingin aku membelikannya untukmu?' balas Remus.

Sirius nyengir, 'Karena orang lebih takut pada gigitan manusia serigala, daripada gigitan anjing,' lalu lari sebelum dikejar Remus, James, dan Peter.

Kalau begitu…

Tempat di Bukit HogGreen?

Tempat biasanya mereka berempat duduk-duduk –ia, James, Sirius, Peter, dalam bentuk animagi—di bawah bulan purnama? Saat mereka libur, saat mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts? Benar-benar Bukit HogGreen? Dekat Godric Hollow?

Masa lalu.

Remus menghela napas. James sudah tak ada, sudah lama. Sirius sudah menyusul. Mereka mungkin sudah berlarian di Bukit HogGreen di alam baka. Sedang Peter, entah di mana sekarang. Pasti di sisi Voldemort.

Jadi, siapa yang tahu hal-hal kecil seperti itu? Bukit HogGreen? Kalung Pembroke?

Sambil berpikir, Remus mengangkat cangkirnya ke mulut. Diminumnya Ramuan itu sekali teguk.

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
**1)** Damocles (maybe Belby) adalah penemu Ramuan Wolfsbane **HP PBC hlm 183-184**  
**2)** **a**. "… Dia tidak minum Ramuan-nya malam ini! Dia tidak aman!" **HP TA hlm 468**  
**b**. "...Asal aku meminumnya seminggu sebelum malam purnama, pikiranku tetap pikiran manusia selama aku berubah menjadi serigala..." **HP TA hlm 433**  
**c.** "Aku membuat sepanci penuh," Snape melanjutkan. "Kalau kau perlu lagi."  
"Besok mungkin aku harus minum lagi" **HP TA hlm 196**  
Dari uraian di atas, Ambu mengambil kesimpulan, Ramuan Wolfsbane harus mulai diminum seminggu sebelum purnama, dan terus tiap hari hingga purnama pudar. CMIIW 


	2. Stage 1 part 1

**Stage 1.1**

**The Burrow**  
15 Juni 1997

Tepuk tangan membahana ketika Fleur melempar buket bunganya, dan ditangkap oleh seorang gadis manis, yang kata George sih dari 'desa sebelah'. Wah, jangan-jangan, itu gadis yang dikeceng George? **HP PBC hlm 415**.

Setelah tetek bengek lainnya, bersiaplah kedua mempelai, kedua orang tua Fleur, dan saudara-saudara Fleur yang lain, memasuki jaringan Floo. Bill dan Fleur akan berbulan madu, sedang kedua orang tua Fleur berikut sanak-kerabatnya, kembali ke Marseilles. 

Satu per satu masuk dalam jaringan Floo. Mrs Weasley masih saja menghapus airmatanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Harry merasa ini seperti sebuah ironi. Hanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu mereka bersedih dengan pemakaman Dumbledore.

Tapi, lebih cepat acara ini terlaksana lebih baik. Setelah itu dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Well. Baiklah. Senin besok aku akan mengunjungi Privet Drive. Sebenarnya lebih baik kalau di saat aku sudah hampir berumur 17 nanti. Tapi tugasku mencari Horcruxes tidak bisa menunggu," ujar Harry ketika mereka bertiga duduk di dekat perapian. Orang-orang lain sibuk ke sana ke mari membereskan bekas-bekas upacara pernikahan.

"Tepatnya, _kita_." Hermione memperingatkan. "Jangan lupakan kami, Harry. Jangan coba-coba memisahkan diri dari kami," ucapnya lirih. 

Harry tersenyum. Ron berdiri untuk mengambilkan Butterbeer di meja. 

"Sehabis itu kita akan ke Godric Hollow?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Kalian ini, seperti aku akan melarikan diri saja," senyum Harry pahit.

"Sementara kau ke Privet Drive, aku mau ke Heathrow. Pulang dulu sejenak," Hermione mengutarakan rencananya, "sekaligus aku mau menjelaskan keadaan sekarang pada Mum dan Dad. Dan kemungkinan aku tidak akan pulang untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tidak sekalian memperkenalkan Ron?" Harry bertanya sambil matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Apaan sih. Mum dan Dad kan sudah pernah ketemu Ron," muka Hermione memerah.

"Kenapa, siapa yang akan bertemu dengan aku?" Ron menyerahkan cangkir Butterbeer di tangannya pada Hermione dan Harry.

Harry tergelak.

Ron kembali mengambil satu cangkir lagi untuknya. Ia kembali dengan Remus di belakangnya.

"Bukan aku mau menguping, tapi kudengar ada yang mau ke Godric Hollow?" 

Harry mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Remus. Airmukanya seakan menimbang-nimbang, akankah Remus diajak?

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Lagipula, aku memang mau ke sana dalam waktu dekat ini," Remus seolah mampu membaca pikiran Harry. 

"Mm. Baiklah. Aku memang akan ke Godric Hollow. Aku ingin menziarahi makam kedua orangtuaku. Kalau kau memang mau, ikutlah. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Harry agak berat mengajaknya.

"Harry, memang lebih baik kita mengajak Remus. Dia yang paling tahu keadaan rumah orangtuamu," Hermione menimpal.

"Yah, harus kuakui, aku sendiri sudah tidak menengok keadaan rumah orangtuamu itu sejak beberapa belas tahun ini. Tapi, paling tidak, aku masih hapal daerahnya," Remus mengakui.

"Baiklah. Jadi begini, Remus, aku, Ron, dan Hermione mau ke Privet Drive dulu sejenak hari Senin ini. Lalu, kami akan langsung ke Godric Hollow. Kita bertemu di suatu tempat saja."

"Baik. Kita berkumpul di Grimmauld?"

"Oke." Hermione menyepakati.

"Asal jangan beri tahu yang lain saja. Aku bukannya mau ber-rahasia, tapi aku tidak enak kalau banyak yang tahu," Harry memperingati.

Remus mengangguk.

Arthur memanggilnya dengan lambaian tangan. Remus beranjak ke arahnya, "Senin sore, ya. Aku akan datang di Grimmauld."

Hermione berwajah puas. "Kurasa memang lebih baik bersama Remus," katanya lirih.

Harry tak mengatakan apapun.

Remus berjalan menjauh, sambil merenung. Akan kita temukan, siapa yang mengirim ramuan Wolfsbane itu, pikirnya penasaran.


	3. Stage 1 part 2

**Stage 1.2**

**Calama, Chili**

Sebuah bis berdebu berhenti di terminal Calama. Tidak banyak yang turun. Penumpang yang lain masih meneruskan perjalanan ke Antofagasta.

Di antaranya seorang wanita dengan rambut legam, menarik koper kecil dari bagasi di bagian belakang bis. Dibantu oleh seorang pemuda, juga berambut hitam, menyandang sebuah ransel.

Kondektur bis nampak acuh-tak-acuh. Begitu mereka selesai mengambil bagasi, lalu ditutupnya. "Sudah semua, _senorita_?" tanyanya setengah-setengah.

"Sudah," si pemuda menjawabkan. Kondektur naik lagi, bis ditutup, dan berangkat lagi.

Kedua orang berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu."Sev _sagte_ kalau kita harus menunggu _eine Stunde_, satu jam sampai kendaraan ke Atacama itu datang," keluh si wanita.

Pemuda itu diam saja.

"_mein Sohn_, Mum mau ke kamar kecil dulu. Tunggu di sini, _ja_?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Dia duduk. Dan mengarahkan pandangan pada setiap jengkal ruangan. Seperti yang sedang menyelidik.

Tapi tidak.

Dia melihat-lihat jangan sampai ada yang datang. Yang dikenalnya. Dia was-was.

Sejak saat itu di Astronomy Tower, hatinya tidak pernah tenang. Padahal, dia sudah menurunkan tongkat. Tetapi ... Snape malah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Lalu mereka lari. Tetapi mereka tidak lari jauh. Saat mereka tiba di suatu kelokan kecil, Snape mendorongnya ke tebing yang gelap, sambil berbisik, "Ibumu sudah menunggu. Dia sudah tahu semua, jangan lakukan sihir, apapun. Ikuti apa katanya," lalu dia menyusul para Death Eaters yang lain.

Entah apa yang Snape katakan pada para Death Eaters yang lain mengenai dia. Lebih tidak ingin dia memikirkan apa yang akan Snape katakan tentangnya pada Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tetapi, pokoknya dia langsung didorong menyentuh portkey, yang langsung membawanya entah ke mana. Di situ ada Mum. Mum sudah berkemas, koper untuknya, ransel untuk Draco. Dan, entahlah. Draco ingin tertawa getir. Wig hitam untuk menutupi rambutnya yang pirang mencolok!

Dan mereka pergi dengan cara Muggle! Mereka pergi menyusuri Inggris, menyeberang ke Prancis, terus hingga ke Gibraltar. Naik bis, naik kereta. Lalu naik kapal laut menyeberang samudera, hingga sampai ke Caracas, Venezuela. Dari Caracas naik bis lagi entah berganti berapa bis, entah berapa hari. Tanpa sihir! Sungguh menyiksa.

Jika ada yang mengajak ngobrol, Mum selalu menjawab seolah-olah mereka adalah warga Jerman. Lengkap dengan logatnya. Dan sekarang? Mereka ada di Chile, berbahasa Spanyol! Draco tertawa sinis dalam hati.

Dulu ia belajar bahasa Jerman, karena ingin sekolah ke Durmstrang. Ayahnya mendukung. Hanya Ibu saja yang tidak ingin dia bersekolah terlalu jauh, karena itu dia akhirnya masuk Hogwarts. Tapi ia selalu memandang bahasa Jerman itu bahasa tinggi. Bahasa yang antik. Sekarang? Ia harus mengerti mereka yang berbahasa Spanyol, bahasa yang selalu dikiranya sebagai bahasa jalanan!

Dan ia ada di sini sekarang.

Dan baru disadari sekarang bahwa Dumbledore memang telah mengetahui rencananya sejak dulu.

Begitu ia menyentuh portkey, Ibu telah siap dengan perlengkapan untuk mereka melarikan diri. Ibunya mengatakan Severus yang mengatur. Tapi Draco tahu, Dumbledore-lah yang mengatur. Snape hanyalah perantaranya.

Mereka melarikan diri ke Chile. Ke seorang kerabat, yang Draco-pun baru mendengar namanya. Lucretia Blanco. Seorang kerabat jauh. Dia seorang penyihir independen. Dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia punya kastil sendiri, yang terlindung. Mantra-mantra yang rumit sehingga tidak terdeteksi pihak lain.

Narcissa sendiri tidak mampu mendeteksinya. Draco yakin, Dumbledore-lah yang berhasil mendeteksinya. Melakukan komunikasi dengan Lucretia. Bahkan menyediakan jalur untuk melarikan diri, jika Draco gagal dalam tugasnya.

Dan bukan main-main, karena akan ada dua pihak yang akan mengejarnya. Pihak Kementrian Sihir Inggris, dan Pangeran Kegelapan. Untuk itulah mereka harus melakukan perjalanan ini dengan cara Muggle. Agar tidak terdeteksi secara sihir.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Ternyata Dumbledore tahu mengenai semuanya. Mengatur pelarian Draco. Dan bahkan mengatur kematiannya sendiri! Semua ini memenuhi kepalanya sejak kejadian itu.

Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Penyesalan tak dapat diulang. Yang penting sekarang, ia dan Mum selamat hingga ke tempat Lucretia, yang tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi. Di padang pasir Acatama, di sanalah kastil Lucretia. Kalau mereka berhasil tiba di sana, berhasil masuk, dan jika diterima oleh Lucretia, maka mereka bisa kembali melakukan sihir lagi dalam kastilnya.

Entahlah.


End file.
